This invention relates to a two-wheeled combination roller skate-ski which is a novel combination of roller skate and roller ski and which can be used both to roller skate and to ski, especially to a two-wheeled roller skate-ski which can provide a challenge to a player's skating and skiing skills as well as save the player the expense of buying separate roller skates and skis.
It is believed that the roller skate-ski of this invention provides a stimulating challenge to layers who have used conventional four-wheeled roller skates or conventional skis. Furthermore, the roller skate-ski of this invention can be used either indoors or outdoors, on smooth or rough playgrounds, on streets or lawns, on high hills, parks, and cross country. The combination of skate and ski in this invention is convenient and economical for those who skate and ski.